Te odio tanto
by notanormalnightmare
Summary: Eran tan raros, iguales y diferentes que llegaban a ser incomprensibles. Eran buscados, aborrecidos y amados. Cuando la escogí, nunca me imaginé que el dolor de cabeza viniera en la situación.
1. Chapter 1

Suspira.

Ella sabe que en poco tiempo deberá detenerse. Ellos están detrás suyo, como si ella fuera un animal y ellos unos cazadores. Su corazón se acelera y no es por el cansancio ni la fatiga. Es por sentir otra vez.

Se detiene, no necesita palabras. Es mejor dejar este asunto por una vez, lo sabe.

-¿Por qué supones que me uniré a ti?- frena de una vez por todas, mas no voltea su cuerpo del todo; sólo gira su rostro. Kunai en mano y hace el primer contacto visual con él.

-Porque en estos momentos estás sola, intentaste huir de Akatsuki y sabes que nos conviene a los dos.

Ríe, levemente, pero lo hace. Esto es hilarante.

-¿Y si no quiero qué harás, Sasuke Uchiha? Eso de necesidad, no me parece recíproco. Además, no es como si yo lo hubiese intentado, ¿sabes?

Gruñe, ella ya lo sabía: él es tan fácil de leer, no necesitas conocerlo como a la palma de la mano como ella lo hace como para saber cuál será su siguiente acción.

-Acabamos de formar una alianza con Akatsuki- dice Uchiha, arrastrando las palabras-. Su condición fue que te encontráramos antes de que consiguieras salir del país, y la mía que, si lo hacía, te unirías a mí.

-Vaya. Es redundante tanta individualidad- gira su cuerpo completamente y los veo. Taka. Es increíble lo estúpidos que se ven, se parecen su grupo de amigos de la academia: un puñado de inadaptados; lo curioso de esto es que tres tuvieron fuertes lazos con ella, así que sí, son como sus amigos inadaptados de la academia, pero versión renegada y/o alterada por Orochimaru-. En fin, no soy un objeto, esto es suficiente para mí, adiós.

Sabía que el asunto no quedaría terminado ahí. Los ojos de ella cambian de azul a rojo y tres aspas rodean su pupila: ella activa su sharingan y él, el suyo. Esquiva su chidori y lo sorprende por atrás con lo mismo. El señuelo desaparece y un verdadero Sasuke copia la acción de ponerse a espaldas a su oponente. Ambas manos portan el chidori y las mismas manos están a cada lado de su cintura. Salta, queda sobre un árbol de nueva cuenta y prepara arco y flecha. Mira la expresión de Sasuke, sabe que se ha acabado. No duda y lanzo la flecha con explosivo apuntado a su hombro izquierdo, explota. Está detrás de ella otra vez y se lanza de nueva cuenta al suelo, pero no alcanza a poner una flecha en el arco, ha sido lenta, se ríe de nueva cuenta,y él toma su momento de estupidez como una oportunidad para tomar sus manos e inmovilizarla. Caen boca abajo y él pone un kunai en su cuello.

-Vienes conmigo- articula, claramente y con la voz con una pizca de orgullo.

.

.

.

Da una tercera calada al cigarrillo y la dejo salir de sí, después, Suigetsu y Karin se sientan a su lado, ella le toma su mano libre.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dice Karin, mirándola, como si tuviera miedo de sus propias palabras.

-Bastante, diría yo- le dedica una sonrisa-. La última vez que te vi tendría unos... ¿trece años, supongo? Y a ti, Suigetsu, creo que unos quince.

-Es bueno verte otra vez- dijo él, divertido. La chispa de él siempre le divertía.

-En serio que han pasado demasiadas cosas- repuso la pelirroja.

-Ni que lo digan- termina el cigarrillo, y aunque podía, no enciende otro. Ellos la miraron insistentes, y les termina dando uno a cada uno.

La primera persona que le dio un cigarrillo a mí fue, precisamente, Suigetsu.

-¿Has extrañado nuestras reuniones nocturnas?- comentó él, alzando las cejas.

-Por lo que más quieras, no- suelta una carcajada que fue reprimida por una mala mirada de Karin, la cual apuntaba también con su dedo a Sasuke y Juugo dormidos a unos metros debajo de nosotros-. No pretendo ofenderte, amigo mío, pero no es que lo hicieras de una manera magistral. Sólo es grande.

Karin ríe aún peor que ella. Ella la sigue. Suigetsu bufa.

-Pandora, ¿qué has hecho estos años?- Suigetsu suelta la pregunta sin más.

La expresión de duda no se puede ocultar en su rostro.

-Mucho y nada, realmente- se limita a decir.

Para ella las mentiras nunca acaban.

Karin se despide y baja nuevamente, para dormir.

-Lo que dijiste, ¿fue en serio?- no cabe duda de que el ego herido de los hombres valía oro.

-Totalmente- responde Pandora, tranquila.

Suigetsu la besa pero no pasa nada más de ahí. Ella lo mira, vacilando, después ríe otra vez. Se dan un corto abrazo.

Las conversaciones con Suigetsu le daban ánimos durante su pesada estadía en la guarida de Orochimaru, y durante ese año alejados, lo extrañó. Podría llegar a considerarlo un mejor amigo, pero no estaba segura del título, las cosas entre ellos eran bastante extrañas. Sin embargo, jamás podría verlo con otros ojos.

-Escucho ruido y no son ronquidos- pronuncia ella, lenta y cautelosamente-. Ve a dormir, Suigetsu- dice un poco más fuerte.

-Pero...

-Vete a dormir- responde ella, su mirada hacambiado, tal como me gusta verla. Sedienta. Deseosa. Otra.

Se va sin más, al encuentro de lo aparentemente desconocido.

No tarda demasiado, no es como si el rastreo se le dificultara. Arco y flecha en mano, sus ojos incendiados y el aura emanándole.

Preparada para matar. Lista para derrotar. ¿Fuerte para afrontar? Tal vez no.

Entonces los mira. Traga saliva. El pasado la golpea otra vez.

-Hayato, Dayaki- la frente en alto y palabras que no tiemblan, aunque por dentro no sea más que una niña que llora.

Mira a sus antiguos compañeros del equipo tres y ellos a ella.

-Danos los documentos o seremos los últimos a quienes verás- dice el más alto, Hayato.

-Los quemé- responde Pandora, sin miedo.

-Entonces, se acabó.

Estaban muy equivocados, a ella ni siquiera le tomó un minuto.

.

.

.

Vuelve, todos siguen dormidos. Se permite llorar. Tantos reencuentros la habían golpeado sin previo aviso. Recuerdos, memorias, que había intentado bloquearse a sí misma.

Lo prefiere así.

Porque mostrarse débil es ser cobarde, lo había aprendido desde que fue abandonada a su suerte.

Los demás se aprovechan si no eres fuerte, en cambio, si lo eres, te temen.

Ella estaba y está rota por dentro.

.

.

¡Hola!

Este fic ha vuelto en su segundo intento en mi nueva cuenta. Si no lo conocías, ¡bienvenido! y si sí, ¡gracias por estar aquí nuevamente!

Nightmare´s gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Faltaban alrededor de dos horas para el amanecer cuando quien ella no quería despertó.

Ninguno dijo nada. Se miraban bajo la extraña luz que no era de la luna pero tampoco era el sol. Ella traga saliva para después ponerse de pie, se va. Simplemente no quiere saber más. Se lava la cara en el lago y después mete los pies en él sentándose a la orilla de éste.

-¿No piensas dormir?

Suspira, lo mira mal, y vuelve la vista a la nada.

Él se acerca, nuevamente sin hablar. Ella lo sabe, sabe que está detrás suyo, pero no hace nada. No le interesa.

La llama por su nombre dos veces, pero ella sigue haciendo caso omiso. Él está frustrado. Una vez más lo intenta.

-¿Qué?- fue su escueta respuesta. Está harta.

Sasuke realmente no sabía qué decirle. No lo sabía. Se queda quieto, la mira, se sienta a su lado.

-Aún no has llegado al mangekyo sharingan- dice el joven, sin más. Pandora no se mueve un milímetro.

-No- dice.

-Pensé que sí lo habrías logrado.

-Pues no.

No dicen nada más. Ninguno. Se quedan sentados a la orilla del lago, el silencio no es incómodo, aunque debería serlo.

Debería serlo con el pasado en común de aquellos dos.

.

.

.

Suspira y se tira en la fría piedra que no estaba segura de qué intentaba simular, pero era utilizada tanto como sofá como mesa para los de Taka. El trayecto a lo que les servía de guarida al equipo había resultado curioso para los jóvenes que sí habían dormido la noche anterior.

Alguien caminó al lado del líder y no detrás.

-Partiremos mañana.

Uchiha, tras no pronunciar nada más, se interna en lo que se había designado como su habitación algunas semanas atrás.

Ella se sienta, mira a los otros tres.

-¿No se supone que todas las guaridas habían sido voladas?- pregunta.

-¿Alguna vez viste esta?- responde Suigetsu, divertido.

-Pues, no.

-Pues, la zorra zanahoria sí. Al parecer sabe demasiadas más cosas que nosotros.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!- fue la respuesta de la aludida, golpeando al de cabello blanco. Golpe al cual, él respondió burlándose de ella tres veces más.

Pandora observaba a Jugo. Le sorprende su calma ante la situación, pero igualmente, sabe que en cualquier momento esta paz se puede ir. Su estómago ruge. Se levanta, sabe que en ese tan improvisado lugar no habrá una cocina ni nada parecido. No era más que: al entrar, la piedra de uso desconocido, un pasillo que daba con un baño si seguías derecho y cuatro habitaciones distribuidas equitativamente a ambos lados del pasillo.

Se estira un poco y ve que Karin y Suigetsu no dejarán de pelear en un buen rato.

Se acerca a Jugo, le hace la pregunta y él asiente. Casi no lo conoce y prefiere hacerlo así que en el campo de batalla, por ejemplo.

Ambos salen en busca de algo para comer.

.

.

.

-Creo que ya nos conocías a todos, ¿no?- el chico de doble personalidad rompe el silencio, y Pandora pone su mejor cara de amabilidad.

-Así es. Bueno, eh… sí. Creo que contigo es con el que menos he hablado. Aunque, sólo nos vimos como tres veces hace mucho años, ¿no?

-Creo, no estoy muy seguro.

-Pues, Sasuke y yo venimos de la misma aldea. A Suigetsu lo conocí en la primer guarida en la que estuve durante mi estancia con Orochimaru y a Karin igual pero un poco después- habla, más de lo que suele hacer. Probablemente porque sabe que es un trayecto largo.

-Sí. Lo supuse. Bueno, algo así. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí.

Pasan minutos y kilómetros y ya ninguno agrega nada. Es una sensación extraña pero a la vez ambos están tranquilos. Pandora prefiere quedarse así, que a contestar las preguntas que el chico de pelo naranja podría hacer.

Pero ella tiene demasiada mala suerte.

-¿Por qué tienes el sharingan?

Entonces, ella entiende. Eso era todo. De eso cuchicheaban él junto con Karin y Suigetsu.

-Genética.

Está resignada. Espera que el asunto se quede ahí, pero sabe que no será así. Prepara mentalmente varias preguntas que Jugo podría hacerle junto con sus respuestas.

-Pero…

-Soy Hatake, sí. Soy adoptada.

Una punzada la ataca. Un recuerdo más. Kakashi Hatake, quien la acogió como su padre cuando no era más que una pequeña niña de ocho años, invade su mente y lastima su corazón. Quiere irse de ahí pero no puede.

Hacía mucho ella se prohibió huir de las cosas que la lastimaba.

Ella aprendió a amar el dolor.

-… ¿Entonces…?

-Sé mi árbol genealógico, pero no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones. Tengo descendencia Uchiha y no ocupas saber nada más. Incluso, sabes más de lo que deberías.

El cómo ella habla inquieta a Jugo. Su voz, su tono. Arrastra las palabras como si fueran cuchillos que te amenazan. Como si cometieras un error al hablarle, tu fatídico error.

Es ella, todo eso es ella. Un enigma, un arma, ella es odio y es oscuridad dentro de un mar de heridas. Es la tormenta que sabes que existe en algún rincón del mundo pero que deseas que nunca llegue porque sabes que lo tomará todo. Es lo aparenta, pero también es todo lo que oculta. Ella es abandono y es sangre. Es la lealtad que nunca nadie sabe aprovechar. Es letal. Es temor. Es miedo. Es miles de demonios ya que alguna vez fue el ángel que nadie supo valorar: ángel que cayó. Ella es mentira.

Ella es mi elegida.

.

.

.

Todos sabían que algo había cambiado el día anterior.

Sasuke seguía recuperándose de la batalla contra su hermano a pesar de que sus ojos ya no estaban vendados. Habían vuelto a duras penas a la pequeña guarida. Nadie decía nada. Sasuke estaba bastante diferente.

Pandora se atrevió a disipar las dudas.

Abre la puerta de la habitación del líder sin permiso y sin miedo. Lo mira: frágil. Se sienta a su lado, y le sonríe.

Entonces, Sasuke sabe que está seguro.

Ella lo abraza, aunque una voz dentro de ella le dice que no lo haga. Yo tampoco quiero que lo haga, pero es inevitable. El hilo entre ellos no está roto. Tal vez, estuvo enredado y alejado por años, pero no roto.

Y no lo estaría. Pero no era el momento, ellos lo saben. Saben los riesgos de todas sus acciones. También el orgullo y la vergüenza saben que no es el momento y ni siquiera los dejan hablar del tema.

-Aquí estoy- dice ella, tomándolo más fuerte entre sus brazos.

Entonces Sasuke no puede más, y le confiesa todo lo que se acaba de enterar respecto a su hermano, y llora. Sasuke lloraba frente a ella.

Sasuke lloró esa noche en la cama y ella lo abrazó hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Y Sasuke volvió a llorar al día siguiente, dándole la espalda a su equipo.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, en serio, muchísimas gracias. No tengo palabras.**

 **Este fic tiene muchos años en mi cabeza y ha sufrido bastantes modificaciones conforme crezco yo y se desarrolla la franquicia. Si bien, ahora Naruto se ha acabado y seguimos con la historia de su primogénito: he dejado algunos arcos que yo misma me he creado o he modificado ya que este fic comenzó a planearse alrededor de 2010, sin mentir.**

 **Gracias por entenderlo y por leerlo, otra vez.**

 **/Nightmare has gone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ella despierta antes que él y no duda en salir de la habitación. Sabe que lo de la noche anterior no puede volver a ocurrir.

Da un último vistazo al Uchiha, y cierra los ojos. Gira la cabeza y sale.

 _Perdí a mi hermano injustamente._

Las palabras de Sasuke no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza. Si supiera. Sale a unos cuantos metros de la guarida y se sienta en el pasto sin importarle el clima.

Llovía y eso empeoraba las cosas. Recuerdos de noches difíciles. Recuerdos de su propia hermana escarban en su mente y la hacen sentir débil; simplemente nunca ha podido superarlo.

Recuerda a la pequeña niña pelirroja por la que vivía. La niña por la que se esforzaba, aquella que siempre la esperaba hasta que volviera de la academia, aquella niña que siempre estaba sola durante el día en aquel lugar lleno de peligro: el clan que las acogió después de ser abandonadas en la puerta de la aldea, el ya extinto clan Araki. Aquella niña que siempre fue engañada por su familia adoptiva para hacerle daño, aquella niña que Pandora siempre juró proteger pero nunca pudo hacerlo como era debido, porque estaba buscando la manera de sacarse adelante a sí misma y a la pequeña para poder largarse del clan.

Aquella niña que desapareció de repente y fue dada por muerta a los meses.

Entonces, con kunai en mano, empieza a preguntarse si todo vale realmente la pena.

¿Ocupas motivación, Pandora?

Yo te la daré.

.

.

.

La conversación era bastante trivial a la mañana siguiente. Todos guardan silencio cuando Sasuke sale de la habitación e intercambian miradas.

Pandora ni siquiera le pregunta y le da una porción del arroz con vegetales que estaban comiendo para después ponérsela en las manos. No le dice nada, y los demás le miran extrañados.

El silencio perdura y se marchan una hora y media después.

-Qué ojeras- murmura Suigetsu pellizcando el hombro de ella-. ¿A dónde te fuiste anoche, eh?

Hozuki sabía la respuesta, pero, como siempre desde que la conoció, gustaba de hacerla enojar. Aunque, su sujeto favorito para aquella actividad era propiamente la Uzumaki que avanzaba con la cabeza baja a unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos.

-Estuve afuera de la guarida.

-Te doy tres oportunidades más para mentirme- la frente del raro joven se pone en alto y ella rueda los ojos.

-No vamos a hablar de eso aquí.

-Sasuke no va a escuchar que le hiciste una visita a Ryoko Suneri anoche- aquella sonrisa, juguetona, tan llena de incordia. Aquella sonrisa tan característica de Hozuki Suigetsu, aquella con la que lo conoció, aquella que tenía la última vez que lo vio, aquella que tuvo la primera vez que decidieron sobrepasar el código de amigos.

-Cállate. No voy a hablar de Ryoko.

-Oh, si no tiene nada de malo. ¿Te drogó tanto que no sentiste lo mal que te lo hacía?

-Joder, que te calles- Pandora se detiene en seco y le tira una mirada encendida, la cual consigue intimidar lo suficiente al Hozuki para que éste trague saliva.

Suigetsu se adelanta, dejando a la chica de cabello negro detrás del Taka original.

Pandora está enojada y sabe que debe calmarse. No puede permitirse perder el control. Aprieta los puños y la mandíbula pero aún su pecho sigue agitado. Gruñe y se cubre la cara deteniéndose unos segundos. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala.

Eso ya no funciona.

Cada vez ella pierde más el autocontrol y a sí misma en el proceso.

Todo va de acuerdo con el plan, pero espero que no resulte contraproducente.

Aguanta, por favor.

No falta mucho para que todo termine y puedas ser feliz.

Sé lo que hago, mi pequeña.

No tienes idea.

Después de la noche siempre viene el día.

No te pido que seas paciente porque sería injusto, sólo resiste.

Te quiero.

Ahora, deja de lanzar kunais a los ojos de los animales que te topas caminando, alcanza al equipo y vayan por el Hachibi.

Tú sabes qué hacer y dónde parar.

Mañana te daré tu recompensa.

.

.

.

Los tres hombres dormían y ambas chicas bebían un poco de té.

Karin vendaba la pierna de Pandora. Ella se quejaba pues la herida era profunda y el vendaje apretado. Karin negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres morderme?

-Que no, mujer. No.

-Hiciste tanto en la batalla- sarcasmo. Me río de ella desde mis adentros y sé que Pandora también.

-Hice lo mismo que todos- responde, como en un gruñido.

Karin sonríe, pero no dice nada.

Pandora termina la taza de té y les da una mirada a los varones, después la retira y se tira hacia atrás.

-Karin, ¿por qué no lo has intentado aún con Suigetsu?

¿Qué rayos haces?

La pelirroja se sobresalta y su expresión cambia al instante, su cara se vuelve del color de su cabello y sus cejas parecen estar tan juntas gracias al ceño fruncido que resulta hasta cómico.

Pandora intenta no reír.

-Vuelvo al rato- dice, levantándose sin importarle sus vendajes y dejando a Karin desconcertada. Ciertamente, temía un poco la respuesta.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres otra?- él le extiende una jeringa de nueva cuenta.

Mira al fuerte joven de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro a su lado y niega con la cabeza. El efecto había bajado tras despertar, ya era tarde y no podía permitirse caer de nueva cuenta.

Ryoko le sonríe, ella lo besa, los instintos de ambos no tardan en responder una vez más.

Era tan repetitivo pero ella no se cansa.

O sí lo hace, pero le gusta la sensación de perderse por unos momentos.

Y se pierde tanto que no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar.

Estúpida.

Pero no interesa, sólo vete de ahí. Vete. La recompensa que me estoy arrepintiendo de darte te espera.

No pierdas más el tiempo.

.

.

.

Por primera vez en todo el día, me hace caso y se larga de una buena vez después de otro beso. Ya me resulta asqueroso.

Está bien que sea la primera persona que conociste en la guarida de Orochimaru y te proporcione lo que te hace reír, pero basta. Me encargaré de él y no quiero que llores. Aunque no creo que lo hagas, Pandora, tendrás más cosas de las cuales preocuparte para entonces.

Entonces sucede cuando vas por la cena.

En las afueras de la pequeña aldea donde siempre te encuentras con Ryoko hay un puesto que llama tu atención: curry callejero. Tienes poco dinero pero lo suficiente para comprar algo para compartir con los cuatro imbéciles que te esperan algunos kilómetros por delante.

Te detienes y pides. El tendero te mira de arriba abajo con lujuria y pretendes que no quieres golpearlo por eso, simplemente sonríes.

Falsamente, como siempre.

-¿Perdón? Yo había llegado primero- la voz femenina molesta llama tu atención ya que te tocaron el hombro, entonces volteas y la ves.

Disfruta a tu hermana.

De nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, ¿Qué tal?**

 **Aquí sigo, con un tercer capítulo producido tras escuchar** ** _blue bird_** **después de mucho tiempo e imaginarme una escena al respecto con nuestra protagonista. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **¿Alguien se hace una idea de quién narra esta historia?**

 **/Nightmare has gone.**


	4. Chapter 4

¿Estuviste con Orochimaru todo este tiempo?

Está agitada y el rojo invade su blanquecina piel. Las pecas de sus pómulos son invisibles y la rubia frente a ella no sabe qué esperar.

Son hermanas, pero en estos momentos son como desconocidas. Ahora tienen dos cifras en su edad. Ahora tienen su propios problemas. Ahora la menor ya no depende de la menor. Han visto y han vivido cada quien por su cuenta.

Pandora en serio creyó que la menor estaba muerta. Aún tenía el corazón acelerado.

Entonces, Taria la mira y traga saliva. Asiente con la cabeza.

-Bien. Bien- Pandora se levanta de la mesa de la cafetería, pero se queda ahí, de pie, mirando el té que supuestamente bebería. No hagas ninguna tontería, aunque sea mucho pedir, por favor-. Bien.

Taria está nerviosa.

-Yo no sabía que tú…- empieza a hablar la menor, pero su voz se corta.

-¡Lo sé!- te sientas de nuevo, gracias. Ahora me preocupo un poco menos, pequitas-. ¡Tú estabas muerta… al menos eso se supone! ¡Créeme que yo tampoco hubiera pensado que él te estaba entrenando y cuidando de ti! ¡En serio, Taria!

-Pero ya está muerto y eso me mata de rabia.

-De nada.

Te dije que no hicieras tonterías.

Me desesperas.

Taria tardó en procesarlo.

-¿Tú… fuiste la que… lo mató?

-¿Estás tonta o qué? ¿Ocupo deletreártelo? Sí.

-¡Pandora!

No dices nada y te lo agradezco.

-¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que fue para mí?- cuando tu hermana sigue hablando, tú sigues callada. No la pierdas. No te conviene-. Él me ha cuidado y se ha encargado de mí. Me ha hecho lo que soy.

-Sí, y te secuestró cuando tenías cinco años. Porque nos quería a las dos. Y era tan estúpida que nunca se me ocurrió buscarte por esos lares.

-Nada fue tu culpa.

-No me cambies el tema.

-Él tenía un experimento… importante- frunces el ceño, ella sigue hablando-. Un hijo.

Ríes.

-Es en serio. Tenía todo casi listo, entonces murió. Yo me hice cargo.

-Esto es hilarante.

-Se llama Mitsuki, aunque aún me falta mucho tiempo para que pueda, eh… nacer.

-Taria, te lo juro, no me interesa. Es asqueroso.

-Ven conmigo al laboratorio.

-No.

-No creo que tengas cosas importantes por hacer.

-Las tengo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tengo que volver con los demás, en primer lugar.

-¿Los demás?

Suspiras.

-Karin, Sui..

-¿Suigetsu?- la voz de Taria se vuelve aguda, y te das cuenta rápidamente.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con él?- énfasis en el algo, que pone nerviosa a Taria. La rubia sólo asiente con la cabeza, temerosa. Te encoges de hombros, ya llegará el momento de ajustar cuentas.

-¿Supiste que Itachi Uchiha murió?- Taria en serio se esfuerza en tener una conversación con ella, deja de tornar el hablar tan incómodo, por favor.

-Sí, lo supe.

-¿Crees que se lo merecía?

Apenas levantas la vista y suspiras. Dices lo que no dirías enfrente de nadie más:

-No- tragas saliva y le das un primer trago al té de menta-. Pero todo tiene cierto grado de justificación.

Taria da leves asentimientos con la cabeza mientras recorre la cafetería con la vista.

-¿Crees que sea cierto que su hermano lo mató?

-Es que así fue, Taria.

-Sabes algo y no quieres decirme.

-No es que Sasuke confíe en muchas personas. No voy a decirle a nadie lo que él me dice.

Taria arquea las cejas.

-¿Es que tú tienes algo con Sasuke Uchiha?- ¡Já! ¡Tu hermana menor ha aplicado el énfasis en tu contra!

-No- respondes secamente.

¡Oh! Le hubieras dicho que sí, hubiera sido más interesante.

-Tiene sentido. Él no parece sentir.

-Que no tengamos algo ahora no significa que no lo hayamos tenido antes.

¡Una bomba! ¡Gracias por éste espectáculo, mi pequeña!

Taria se queda estupefacta.

Entonces le vomitas en los pies.

.

.

.

 **Una vez más aquí, gracias por leer. Perdón por un capítulo tan corto.**

 **/Nightmare has gone.**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Y es de Sasuke o de alguien más?

Pandora se levanta y analiza el alrededor. Un laboratorio. Taria la mira insistente desde un lado de la camilla.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?- está aturdida y mira a su hermana menor horrorizada.

¡Por favor, Taria! ¡Sasuke y ella ni siquiera se han besado! En fin, ella cree que sí. Ilusa. Uchiha está demasiado sumergio en su sufrimiento propio como para notar que Pandora le abre las piernas cuando sea, pero esa es otra cosa.

-Estás embarazada- aclaró la rubia, lentamente y mirando a su hermana a los ojos-. Así que te doy dos opciones, ya que desconozco totalmente tu situación: prepararé un tónico para que te deshagas del bebé, y la otra es, que te quedes conmigo aquí. Dudo mucho que si te dejo ir atiendas a la criatura como es debido.

-Estás loca- se levanta de la camilla sin más, desesperada y con los ojos muu abiertos.

-No, no lo estoy. Ahora decide, maldita sea. Preparar el tónico que necesitas toma su tiempo.

Pandora se queda de pie, inclinada, con las manos en las rodillas.

Qué divertido es verla así.

Taria también quiere reírse de ella.

-No lo quiero- pronuncia, agitada, con una punzada en el corazón.

¿Realmente te vas a poner triste por eso? Joder, niña. No quieres ni siquiera al padre.

No te sientas culpable.

Sé que lo dudaste porque no quieres parecerte a tus padres. Mi niña, ellos lo hicieron porque yo lo quise así. Las dejaron en la aldea porque es lo que tenía que pasar, si no, no habrías llegado a donde estás y nada procedería.

Haces lo correcto deshaciéndote del hijo de Ryoko.

-Dime, ¿no es de Sasuke?

Qué chismosa es Taria, ¿no? En fin, es demasiado divertido. Sobre todo esa mueca de incomodidad que se carga la mayor.

-Que no, Taria. No. Sasuke y yo no hemos hecho nada, absolutamente. Deja de insistir, maldita sea.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Quieres que te hable sobre mi vida sexual, hermanita?

-Por favor.

-Es que no hay mucho que decir, fisgona. Me he acostado con Ryoko Suneri desde que tengo trece años, y ha sido la única persona con la que lo he hecho en meses, así que definitavemente es de él.

-¿Ryoko Suneri el alto, fornido y de ojoa verdes? Vaya, ¿por qué el conquistar esa clase de hombres no viene en la genética? Mierda, Pandora. Es tan guapo. Trabajamos juntos hace como un año y medio, y mierda, nunca me hizo caso en ningún sentido más allá de nuestro encargo.

-Claro que no te iba a dar ni la hora, Taria. Es muy mayor para mí, lo es aún más para ti. Tengo dieciséis años, y él veintidós. Tú tienes catorce. Es más, ya es tu hora de dormir, niñita.

Taria levanta la mirada, con el ceño fruncido. Está molesta.

¡Se enojó!

-No soy una niña.

Pandora ríe.

-Lo que digas.

Si supieras lo que ha hecho la niñita...

No me importa. Tú eres mi niñita, Pandora, y siempre voy a verte así.

Siempre vas a ser mi niña, mi elegida. Yo te escogí, y aunque pienses que no tienes un ángel de la guarda, yo he cuidado de ti desde tu nacimiento. He guiado tu camino.

Has sufrido, has llorado, has sangrado. Pero vas a hacer el bien. Vas a salvar el mundo. Grandes cosas te esperan.

La gloria. La paz.

Pero primero, vas a ser fuerte.

Y en algún momento, estaremos de frente.

Entonces, tú y yo sabremos que hicimos las cosas bien.

Aunque ahora, no sepas de mi existencia. Y cuando la sepas, creerás que soy tu enemiga.

.

.

.

-No voy a llevarte, Taria.

Ella te mira triste. Los labios apretados y temblando, te estrujan el corazón.

Taria empieza a llorar.

-Está bien. Vete. Yo voy a quedarme sola aquí otra vez.

-No es que quiera irme, hermana. Debo hacerlo. Acabo de recuperarte, y no quiero volver a perderte- la mayor le pone la mano en los hombros, obligando a Taria a mirarla. Taria tiene un puchero, y las lágrimas siguen corriendo en sus mejillas-. Escúchame bien. Te prometo que voy a encontrarte. Cuando termine mis asuntos vendré por ti y ambas volveremos a vivir juntas como antes, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Me lo prometes?

Entonces, mi niña quiere llorar. Le recuerda a cuando Taria era pequeña, y Pandora le prometió que saldrían juntas adelante, saliéndose de la mierda del clan Araki. Que sería una gran ninja y ganaría dinero para que ambas vivieran bien.

-Te lo prometo- su voz temblaba, aparta la vista, y se da la media vuelta.

Sale del laboratorio.

Libre, pero dejando, otra vez, una parte de ella atrás.

-Te lo prometo- repite, mirando al cielo.

.

.

.

Él la mira de pie en la puerta. Ella, se queda de pie en el pasillo. Uchiha sigue insistiendo sin palabras.

Pandora da un rápido vistazo a la puerta de Karin, donde se supone que debe pasar la noche, y regresa la mirada a Sasuke.

Suspira, y entra a la habitación con él.

Uchiha cierra la puerta tras ambos estar dentro.

-He estado pensando- comienza a hablar el muchacho, y Pandora comienza a temer.

-¿Sobre qué?- ella se sienta sobre la cama de base de piedra. Con las piernas y brazos cruzados.

-Anoche yo te dije demasiadas cosas. Pero no sé nada de ti.

Pandora tiene demasiada mala suerte. Siempre lo que no quiere, pasa. Lo que teme, llega a ella. Lo que no quiere oír, se lo dicen.

Esta vez no es la excepción.

Y tiene que hablar.

Tiene que que hablar porque quien no habla con nadie habló con ella y le dio todas sus heridas.

Va a mentir y va a callar hasta donde se le permita.

A veces es estúpida y habla de más. Nos pone en riesgo. Hace cosas que no debe por seguir el maldito corazón que ha jurado no tener.

-Pandora.

Se lleva las manos a la coronilla, y reprime el gritar.

-Así como tú, me fui de la aldea.

Y calla, aún con la cabeza gacha y las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Él se las quita, violento, y la obliga a a verlo.

-¿Quién carajo eres, Pandora?

Ella se agita.

-Soy Pandora Hatake, de Konoha. Pertenecí al equipo tres, del senseo Daikiri, pero me fui de la aldea tras ser mordida por Orochimaru en una misión.

-Ahora dime la versión que nadie escucha. Dime lo que tenemos de diferente.

-¡Eso es!

-¡Que no lo es, maldita sea!

El grito de Sasuke la asustó demasiado. Por un momento, ella sintió que iba a golpearla, o algo parecido. Yo pensé lo mismo.

El muchacho estaba furioso.

Te fuiste a la mierda, Pandora. Cálmalo, para ver si es cierto todo el efecto y control sobre él que piensas tener.

Él ha crecido tanto como tú. No sabe qué es verdad y te vio como una esperanza, pero tampoco es tonto, se ha dado cuenta de que tú eres una mentira.

Y se aferra a ti.

Te da una oportunidad, cosa que no hace en nadie.

Quiere creer en ti. Quiere sentirse leal a alguien y que alguien le es leal. Quiere sentirse importante para alguien.

Quiere que lo hagas sentir como lo hiciste años atrás, cuando aún eran unos niños. Torpes. Inocentes. Queriendo ser grandes porque creían que la oscuridad los consumía.

Y, Pandora, tú también quieres eso.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lo dejo a tu elección.

-Sasuke.

Se levanta, pero va hacia la puerta. La abre. Karin y Suigetsu terminan rodando hasta el interior de la habitación, pues estaban recargados sobre la puerta: escuchando todo.

-Es que aquí no podemos hablar- finaliza, señalando a los otros dos jóvenes.


End file.
